wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Souldogs
The Coming Wikipocalypse --thisniss 01:26, 23 May 2007 (UTC) Welcome Back You know you can add all of your stuff back in, in fact, I don't know why or when it was removed.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:50, 15 February 2007 (UTC) that's a long story... most stuff that was removed was removed by me; i have restored all that i consider worthwhile--doggies 04:04, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :Well, feel free to post and edit where ever your gut feels appropriate.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:08, 15 February 2007 (UTC) roger that--doggies 04:11, 15 February 2007 (UTC) ::Except now I have to be a bad guy...Lindsay Ann Wheatcroft is considered non-Colbert content. You have to truth up that article in order for it to stay.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:13, 15 February 2007 (UTC) my argument for its relevance is on that article's talk page.--doggies 04:25, 15 February 2007 (UTC) Moving pages Quick word of advice: when undoing page move vandalism, you should move the page in question back to where it belongs, rather than copying and pasting, in order to preserve the edit history. Liberty 14:02, 7 August 2006 (PDT) :It is sage advice. Some you'd do well to heed. -- Cheesemond's Folly loves you! 15:02, 7 August 2006 (PDT) RE: Your edit to Image:Cheese Grater.JPG Thank you so much, dear! The edit certainly perks up the drab image - you clearly have taste, style, pizzaze and pinache. My hat goes off to you, Sir or Madam! Regards, Art Nouveau Cheesegrater 15:00, 7 August 2006 (PDT) : Well, I'm truly touched. Thank you ever so much, darling. Art Nouveau Cheesegrater 15:04, 7 August 2006 (PDT) I Award Myself 16:13, 7 August 2006 (PDT)]] Truthifighter You are hereby awarded status as an honorary Truthifighter. --Paranoia 22:35, 7 August 2006 (PDT) Willy on Wheels I've been reverting his vandalism for the better part of an hour. If he comes back could I please get your help? If I'm Wikiing, I'll have this chat open If I'm not, I might be in here anyway. clickable images I wanted a chat button for that chat, but clickable images are not built-in. There are ways around that...and we now have clickable images! See below, and peek at the code to see how to do it. But they won't link to outside of the wiki....so no chat button. click me! Gone guess. Here's my parting word; If I do work for you for free, you might be able to get away with treating me like shit but you are not permitted to treat my work like shit Good luck with your fuckfaced wiki YOU KILLED ALL THE FUNNY!!!! And yes, we can reuse your work if we please. You 'donated' it to wikiality and can't take it back. Not that we want to use your shitty work anyway. --TheSchwantz 15:45, 10 August 2006 (PDT) have fun, neither of you can write worth a damn, or create graphics....enjoy your Syscopin', with nothing worth protecting. Neither of us are Sysops, dipshit. And we do a hell of a lot better writing then what I've seen come from you. --TheSchwantz 16:11, 10 August 2006 (PDT) Schwantz, you are even less funny than Sultan. i got a skin flute for ya right here. And you are even more stupid than you look...there was no user agreement. i don't care what you are, you came to my former talk page to act like a couple of pigs. fuck you both in the redeye! fuzzy, nice that you can do graphic cuz your writing is surely shit. Not the shit, just shit. "fuzzy" deleted his comments. consult 'history' if you care to so long suckers. Oh, you're just mighty hilarious. The only shit you ever wrote was long winded blurbs about pointless shit. I've seen much better writing on Leno. --TheSchwantz 17:17, 10 August 2006 (PDT) Doggies! So, does this mean you're back?! XD! --Paranoia 06:30, 11 August 2006 (PDT) I've got RL things with which to deal, so no. I enjoyed creating some drama in my departure, but I'm not really that petty. But TheSchwanz and his ilk will be glad to help you out, which is one reason why I probably won't ever find the time to really be back If I miss any reversions, feel free to make them if you care to. doggies 06:37, 11 August 2006 (PDT) :We'll miss you. You did some great articles, including Poon-Tang (prolly my favourite here). --Paranoia 06:38, 11 August 2006 (PDT) Ann Coulter Simply brilliant! -JesseLangham TY. TYVM. doggies 21:32, 23 August 2006 (PDT) Unfortunately, I must note that the understated humor of my http://www.wikiality.com/index.php?title=Ann_Coulter&oldid=5943 original Ann Coulter entry grows increasingly burdened by the laborious attempts at humor by others. I much preferred my original version and the gif (my own work) that I created to illustrate it. c'est la vie. Guess that's why I'm not part of this club. thumb|Do my paranoia?